


Of Grapefruits and Watermelons

by katsudontfeedthepiggy



Series: Roanapur Daily [2]
Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudontfeedthepiggy/pseuds/katsudontfeedthepiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told we should have gone for watermelons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Grapefruits and Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Black Lagoon.

The lovely young blonde stood in a corner of the grand hall. She looked at her reflection in the tinted glass door and sighed. She was glad she was wearing stockings; the red dress showed off too much leg.

Her soft brown eyes scanned the hall, searching for her target while ignoring the hungry gazes of random men. One even winked at her.

She shuddered.

She reached out her black gloved hand snagging a glass of Bacardi from a waiter passing by. She was going to kill Dutch for this. She hoped none of her real hair was sticking out.

Finally her gaze fell on a tall man dressed in a royal blue tuxedo, his side-swept white hair doing nothing to make him look younger. He must have been what... Seventy? And to think she had to seduce him.

Steeling her nerves she stood straighter and pulled her black mink shawl tighter around her bare shoulders while fixing her top, and walked forward desperately praying to any God who bothered to listen to keep her from falling over head first.

She stopped half way and their eyes met. His pale blue met her gentle brown and she twisted her red lips into a seductive smile. To her horror it actually worked. The man excused himself from the group of rich old geezers and glided towards her.

She turned to face the hallway and started to walk towards it making sure to sway her hips seductively and look back occasionally.

Walking further down the hall, she smiled at herself. This was easier than she had expected and to think she had never worn high heels in her life. Now, she walked with her chest puffed out with pride and confidence ringing in her ears.

Too much ringing, tripping on her dress she fell face first on the carpet.

Standing up she quickly checked her hair and turned back to see the old man running to her aid. So she did the one thing she could think of.

She ran.

Reaching the balcony she flung herself over the railing and landed heavily on a stack of mattresses laid out in the back of the pickup truck. She heard the old man being tackled to the ground by Dutch who was waiting at the balcony. Soon enough Dutch threw the now unconscious old man onto the mattress and jumped over the railing.

Dutch walked in the cabin door followed by the blonde who ripped off her blonde wig and threw it against the metal wall angrily.

Benny couldn't help but snort at the sight and Revy doubled over in a laughing fit while Rock glared at them with his red lips pursed.

Not wanting to loose his composure he pulled of his mink shawl and threw it on the floor.

Realizing a little too late about the absence of one of his grapefruits.

"It must have rolled out when I fell." he said quietly.

Silence.

Someone couldn't hold in a snort which had a chain effect.

Rock's face burned red with anger and embarrassment as he stomped out and slammed the door shut. This did absolutely nothing to stop Revy's voice as she howled with laughter.

"I told we should have gone for watermelons."


End file.
